The Missing Master Brewer
Arma01.jpg|The Iron Lady Master Brewer01.jpg|The Brewery Master Brewer03.jpg|The Amulet Master Brewer02.jpg|The Key Master Brewer05.jpg|Elward trapped Master Brewer04.jpg|The Barrel Ilomir02.jpg|Drunken soldiers Waltraud.jpg|Waltraud Back to Side Quests Quest Information |} Description The Cahbaet brewer of the finest beer in Nehrim has disappeared! He must be found as soon as possible, or else the soldiers will become too disheartened to fight. Are you prepared to take on the role of detective? Walkthrough When you are first in Cahbaet and are near the area in front of Elriko’s Goods, Sergeant Arma will approach you and, in a secretive manner tell you that if you are interested in a task with a reward, that you should follow her. After this brief conversation, you will receive a quest update entitled The Missing Master Brewer. Even if you decide not to take the task at that moment, it is still a good idea to follow her so that you can remember her location for future reference. If you want to take on the task, follow her and speak to her after she relocates herself. Sergeant Arma, the Commander of the Inner Guard of Cahbaet, has a problem. The Master Brewer, Elward, who is responsible for producing the morale boosting “Ebru Cahbaet” (Beer of the North) has disappeared. She has been able to keep his disappearance a secret thus far but she is worried that if the soldiers find out that the flow of beer will soon dry up, then there will be serious morale problems amongst the troops. Your task then is to sneak in to the local brewery and look for any clues as to why Elward has disappeared. Cahbaet Brewery Check your local map for a map marker south of your current position and make your way to the brewery. Enter the brewery and begin searching for clues. There is nothing obvious to find in this section of the brewery but on the second floor there is a door leading back outside onto a balcony. Exit through this door and then enter the door on the other end of the balcony. Upon entering this new section of the brewery you will immediately see trouble in the form of blood all over the floor. Following this blood trail leads to a locked room that requires a key. Around the corner are the stairs that lead down to the basement. In the basement you find more blood on the floor and an odd, half open beer cask with bars over the opening. Toward the back of the cask, sitting on a stool is a bright brass key and a potion of some sort. The only way to reach the key is to cast a telekinesis spell. Near the foot of the staircase, on top of a chest of drawers is a Rune of Telekinesis (rank I). If you do not already have the ability to cast telekinesis then you should “memorize” this spell now by clicking on it when it is in your inventory. Cast the spell while your crosshairs are pointed at the key. If you have done it correctly, the key will automatically be drawn to you and you can pick it up. Take the key and head back to the locked door on the second floor. Entering the room you will find that, surprisingly, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. However, there is a lever on the floor located near the bed. Activate the lever and you hear something that sounds like a door opening. Nothing in this room has changed though so you need to go back out and find what door the lever opened. Head back down to the basement and you will now see that one of the other beer casks is actually a secret hiding spot. Inside the cask on a small table will be a piece of jewelry called the Mahrnitz Amulet. Grab this amulet and you will receive a quest update telling you that you need to show the amulet to Sergeant Arma. So, leave the brewery the way you came and go speak to Sergeant Arma. Speak to Sgt. Arma about the amulet and she tells you that, while it all seems a bit contrived, there is nothing else to do but to investigate if the Brewers from Mahrnitz had anything to do with Elward’s disappearance. She tells you to head to Mahrnitz and speak with the brewer Korn. Here you will receive a quest update and you should check your world map for a map marker east-northeast of Cahbaet. Mahrnitz Getting to Mahrnitz is not terribly difficult. Head out of Cahbaet on the south road and turn east on the road that leads to The Death Pass. Follow this road a good distance, passing Castle Darlan, until you come to the burnt out Village of Mortram. At the western entrance to the village, head due north, cross-country, up and over a hill and down into a valley, until you meet up with the road to Mahrnitz. Before you actually see a road, there will be a point where it appears as though you have run into a dead end. Keep moving north. The beginning of the road is obscured by some dense underbrush. Once you find the road, follow it until you reach Mahrnitz. Once in Mahrnitz, find and enter the Mahrnitz Brewery. As soon as you enter, Korn The Brewer will come running up to you in a panic and ask if you are a soldier. Here you will have a dialog choice. It seems that Korn has a problem that he needs your help with. Some less than respectable soldiers have abducted his dearest Waltraud and he knows where they have taken her. If you lie to him and tell him that you are a soldier, he will become intimidated and attempt to bargain with you in order to get you to help him with his problem. He promises you his last keg of fine ale if you will help him save Waltraud from the ruffians. If you are honest and tell him that you are not a soldier, he will be pleased but he will still ask you for help and promise you “everything you want!” Either way, you are committed into helping him as he will not let you get another word in edgewise and he will dash out the door. Here you will receive a quest update that says you should probably help him if you want to get any information about the Missing Master Brewer. Exit the brewery and follow Korn. He will begin leading you to a cave (Ilomir) not too far from Mahrnitz. During your journey, you will be confronted by a few predatory creatures so be on your guard. Do not worry too much about Korn though, as he is marked as essential and cannot die. If you ever lose sight of Korn, check your compass or local map, as he will have a green map marker associated with his position. When you reach Ilomir, he will dash inside. Follow him in and be ready for a fight. After dispatching the drunken soldiers, Korn will call out in desperation for Waltraud. Once Waltraud appears, safe and unharmed, you will receive another quest update and Korn will speak to you again. When you confront him about the Mahrnitz Amulet, he will hem and haw but agree that since you helped him rescue Waltraud, he will tell you what you want to know. However, he considers the information very valuable and will ask for 100 gold coins. Here you will have another choice to make. In my experience it did not matter whether or not I agreed to pay. Korn tells you that in Cahbaet, it is custom to throw barrels full of dead vermin off the walls into the river, because they start to smell after a while. Elward, the Master Brewer, wanted to leave Cahbaet but knew the soldiers would not allow him to. He made use of the Cahbaet custom by locking himself in a barrel and paying a few men to throw him off the walls. The river would bring him to Erothin, where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. As the brewer did not arrive in Erothin, his barrel must have gotten stuck somewhere along the river. Finding the Master Brewer It is now up to the player to actually find the brewer. The best way to do so is to follow the river from Cahbaet. At the location the map at the top of the page shows, the player will hear a voice. The voice screams for help, and when the player looks around, he finds a barrel stuck behind a large rock in the river. The player needs either a pickaxe or a shovel to open the barrel. Inside the player finds the missing brewer, Elward. He tells the player that he wanted to get away from the everlasting war in Cahbaet, to start a new life in Erothin. When he is done telling his reason for leaving, the player is confronted with a choice. You can either choose to report him to Arma, send him back to Cahbaet without any consequences for him, or let him go to Erothin. If you say you are going to report him, Elward gets upset and flees. Options #Back in Cahbaet, if the player reports to Sergeant Arma that Elward has fled from Cahbaet, she gets angry and says they will deal with him when the war is over, and the player receives 3000 EP, the Cahbaet Brewery Partnership Agreement, 800 gold, and a weapon/apparel that depends on player skills. (See "Reward") #If you make him go back to Cahbaet without reporting him, back in Cahbaet the player must tell Sergeant Arma that the brewer was kidnapped, but the player rescued him. In return, the player receives 3000 EP, the Cahbaet Brewery Partnership Agreement, 800 gold, and a weapon/apparel that depends on player skills. (See "Reward") #If you let him go to Erothin, he gives you "Elward's Brewer Apron", which gives you Fortify Crafting 5pts on Self and is worth 70 gold. Back in Cahbaet, the player reports to Sergeant Arma that Elward has died, and the player receives 3000 EP, the Cahbaet Brewery Partnership Agreement, 800 gold, and a weapon/apparel that depends on player skills. (See "Reward"). Reward *3000 EP *800 Gold *Cahbaet Brewery Partnership Agreement The type of weapon/apparel that player receives as a reward depends on player skills. #Northerner Sword - (Blade) Requirements: Blade >= Blunt, Blade >= Marksman, Int < Str #Northerner Hammer - (Blunt) Requirements: Blunt >= Blade, Blunt >= Marksman, Int < Str #Northerner Arrow Of Fire - (Marksman) Requirements: Marksman >= Blunt, Marksman >= Blade, Int < Str #Northerner Mage Ring - (Mage) Requirements: Int > Str Map Notes *Patch 1.1.1.0 change: In the Master Brewer quest, Korn needs not be brought down to <20 health points anymore in order to be "convinced". Instead anything between 1 and 159 health is enough now. Correspondingly, Korn now has 140 health more. *Based on testing, the Cahbaet Brewery Partnership Agreement seems to be worth the same amount (about 129 gold for 10 days in your safe deposit box) no matter what you choose to do with Elward. Loot *Middlerealm Breastplate (on a stool in Ilomir) Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests